The Trucker and The Negotiator
by Kay-san
Summary: When a young trucker is hijacked, it's up to Tokyo's top negotiator to get her out safely. Can he? ONESHOT: AU: SaitouMisao: Rough language


Hi, all! Just a little one-shot that has been driving me nuts. There was a slow-speed car chase here in Dallas and BANG! This was born. Now, to clarify. I don't know how police forces in other parts of the world or even in the U.S. work. I hardly understand how Dallas works. All I know, is our SWAT team is one of the best in the nation! So, some definitions just to help you along, if need be.

State Troopers - I don't know if other states have these. I know I never saw any when I lived in Virginia, but in Texas these are state police, meaning they have jurisdiction over the entire state. AND they can use more force than city police.

SWAT - (most people know what this is, but still humor me) Special task force. You know, snipers, hostage situations, negotiators, raids, you get the picture.

This is AU. There's your set-up. Enjoy!

Warning: Alternate pairing. If you don't like 'em, don't read. I'm flame-resistant.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. But, if I DID own Saitou, yummmmm.

…………………………….

The Trucker & The Negotiator

…………………………….

Misao skipped into the little convenience store where her long-time friend, Sagara Sanosuke worked. As the bell to the door dinged, one lazy, cinnamon eye cracked open. Sano fully sat up and grinned at the little woman smiling at him. "Hey, weasel! Why so dressed up?"

Makimachi Misao was clothed in a fluffy powder blue sweater, snug flare jeans and spotless white tennis shoes, her shoulder length hair left loose.

"Rooster, what makes you think jeans and a sweater is dressed up?"

The young man lifted a hand to rub the back of his head. "Well, it's not really dressed up I guess. But you usually wear kinda ratty clothes while you work."

Misao laughed at him. "Too true! I just don't want to mess up my nice stuff while on the job. The reason for the nice outfit is I have another date after work. I won't have time to change before I have to meet him."

Sano rolled his eyes. "You mean you're going out with that cop again?"

"He's not a cop. He's a negotiator."

"That's a member of the police force, weasel."

"But, it's a special kind of police officer. You made it sound like he's out writing parking tickets." She pouted slightly.

Sanosuke chuckled at her. "I think he's an ass, but if you like him then more power to you."

She grinned. "He is an ass, but he's hot!"

Sano made a gagging sound. "Over-share."

"Sorry."

She grabbed the bottle of water she came in for and paid Sano. "Guess I'll see you later. I have to go make my last delivery."

"You really like driving that huge truck?" He looked out the door at the eighteen-wheeler the small girl arrived in.

Misao gave a devilish smirk. "Just because I'm small doesn't mean I can't handle big things."

She winked and waltzed out the door, leaving a certain rooster-head chuckling.

He watched, just as he always did, to make sure she got back to her truck okay. He couldn't help it. They had been friends since they were five and now, twenty-one years later, he loved her like a sister and was as protective as a big brother would be.

He expected to see her drive away fine as usual. However, as she got in the truck and cranked the engine, he saw a man run up to the passenger side, jump in and put a gun up to Misao's temple.

He yelled her name loudly, and then ran out the door, skidding to a stop as the truck left the parking lot. There really wasn't anything he could do to help when a gun was that close to her. Any action on his part could get her killed. As they pulled away, he noted the direction as his shaky hands dialed the police.

………………………………...

Saitou Hajime, head of Tokyo's SWAT team and its lead negotiator, leaned back in his chair. Each day was normally quiet for SWAT and this day had been no exception. He sighed as he glanced at the clock. _Two more hours until a date with Itachi. _

They had been out three times already and even though they bickered through the whole date, they really did enjoy each other's company. The bickering was more of an all in good fun sort of thing. And he enjoyed the company of a strong-willed woman much more than the company of a docile, simpering one. He bolted upright in his chair as a police officer came barging in. "Captain! We have a hostage situation. Four units are already in pursuit. They have crossed city lines and units from that town are joining the chase. Here's the number for the witness."

Saitou smirked. He was the best negotiator Tokyo had seen on the force in forty years. Even though a hostage situation was unfortunate, he had no worries about a peaceful outcome. He was ruthless and cruel in training his team and often in personal settings, but as a negotiator he was effective. At just over six-foot, with slicked back black hair and his trademark black jeans, black t-shirt, and mid-thigh length black leather coat, he was a foreboding presence. His amber eyes added a sinister effect.

He began barking out orders. "I want two units with me! Get a chopper up in the sky. I want a sniper in both vans. Let's go!"

The two-armored vans sped out of the garage, racing to where the other officers were already in pursuit.

Saitou dialed the witness's number on his cell phone. A panicked and familiar voice answered. "Hello?"

"Saitou Hajime, negotiator with Tokyo SWAT here. Give me what you know."

"Saitou?"

Saitou's eyes widened. "Ahou? What happened?"

There were four things that struck Saitou at that moment.

One - Sagara Sanosuke was not the type to panic.

Two - Sagara Sanosuke was not the type to cry.

Three - Sagara Sanosuke was indeed crying and panicking.

Four - His Itachi usually visited Sanosuke around this time.

With his stomach sinking, he heard about the incident from a hysterical Sano. With a loud curse he ordered the drivers to speed up. This negotiation would not be an easy one for him to stay calm during.

………………………………...

Misao kept biting her bottom lip so she wouldn't cry. The man hadn't hurt her, but the gun was terrifying. The cop cars following provided a slight relief as she followed her hijacker's directions. She spotted a helicopter hovering and let out a shaky breath. That helicopter not only worked for the news station her friend worked at, but it also assisted the police force. She could only hope right now, as her life hovered by the actions of others.

……………………………..

Newswoman Kamiya Kaoru ran to her news desk as reports of an eighteen-wheeler hijacking/hostage situation flowed in. Her boss, Aoshi Shinomori stopped her. "Kamiya-san, you will not report on this situation."

Kaoru exploded. "WHAT! This is a lead story! I'm the lead anchor!"

Aoshi sighed. "Kamiya-san, your friend Misao is the hostage." There was no need to sugar-coat the truth. It would hurt either way he said it. Best to get it out into the open.

Her first reaction was her jaw dropped. It couldn't be. It just wasn't believable. Things like this didn't happen to good people; and Makimachi Misao was about as good a person as you could get. Then her emotions changed. Kaoru's hand fisted, anger and shock coursing through her. There was no way she could sit idly by while someone she loved as a sister was in danger. Maybe she could assist in some way. She had a few connections in the police force and many of the criminals who took hostages wanted the media at some point. "Well I can't sit here and sulk while this is happening. I'm going on the field for this one. If I work, at least it keeps my mind occupied." She grabbed her keys and her cell, racing for the parking garage.

……………………………….

Saitou's team caught up with the chase quickly. He looked up in the sky to see four choppers following the action. "Shit! I asked for one helicopter. What's all this?"

His subordinate Chou looked at him in slight surprise. His boss was usually in a foul mood, but this was more than normal. "It looks like the chopper we use in conjunction with channel 8. The other three are other networks we aren't affiliated with."

Saitou turned to one of his team members. "Get them out of here! They could jeopardize the safety of the hostage."

As the helicopters thinned out, Saitou grabbed the police communicator. He scanned the formation of the regular units as he formulated his strategy. The units were lined up in rows of three, three rows for a total of nine units. He looked to the second row, that's where he wanted his vans. "This is Captain Saitou! Units four and six, drop back to switch positions with SWAT. Ready, fall back!"

He watched the screen in the van to see how the formation looked after the switch. "Perfect."

They needed to somehow establish a connection with the hijacker. It was against procedure to dial the victim, but he dialed Misao's cell number.

………………………………

The hijacker narrowed his eyes as Misao's phone started to ring. "Answer your damn phone. Say one word about this and I will kill you."

Misao's trembling hands grabbed the phone. She wanted to cry with relief when she saw Saitou's number. "Hi, Wolfie."

There was a slight sigh on the other end. "Itachi, are you okay?"

"Yes. Where are you?"

"I'm in the armored van to your left. I need to speak with the hijacker to see if I can get you safely out of there."

"Okay."

"Itachi, you'll be okay. I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know. I feel better already."

Saitou smirked, despite the situation. It wasn't flowery words that made him feel special or sugary declarations of love. Knowing he made his weasel feel safe was what mattered to him. His smile slipped as he heard Misao speak to the hijacker.

"It's the police. They want to talk about this with you."

"Fuck!"

He heard the phone being passed and then a gruff voice spoke. "Look you son of a bitch. I ain't talking to no cops until I get to speak to the media."

Saitou grit his teeth. As angry as he made him, part of being a negotiator was keeping cool under pressure. "Alright. Any person in particular?"

The hijacker noticed the channel 8 helicopter. "Someone from channel 8. It doesn't matter who."

The phone clicked off and Saitou dialed the one person from channel 8 he trusted to not make things worse. A female voice answered.

"Kamiya Kaoru here."

"Look, tanuki. Have you heard about Itachi?"

"Yes. How is the situation?"

"The hijacker wants to talk to someone from channel 8. Don't make things worse than they are. Don't ask too many questions. Just listen and try to find out why he's doing this. Don't interrupt him as he talks. I'll dial in when I need you to end the call."

Kaoru's hands shook. She had reported on many tough situations before, but none of them had involved her loved ones. The pressure to keep Misao safe fell partially on her too now. "Okay. Just call Misao's phone?"

"Yes."

She hung up and smiled slightly before dialing. Saitou was rude to everyone, and he and Misao had only been on three dates. But she could tell just by watching them interact that he was serious about her petite friend. Saitou was a man who liked a challenge, and no one was more of a challenge than Makimachi Misao. She called Misao's phone and an unfamiliar voice answered.

"Yeah?"

"My name is Kamiya Kaoru, newswoman for channel 8."

"Alright. Listen. This is a statement against this fraud of a government. I worked for them for 18 years. 18 FUCKING YEARS! What did they do to repay my loyalty? Fired me for no reason. My department was no longer necessary or some shit like that."

There was a pause and Kaoru cut in. "But why hijack the truck?"

"I just needed a way to get attention to make my statement. A young woman in an eighteen-wheeler getting hijacked is sure to grab the media's attention."

Kaoru waited for a few seconds to make sure the man was done talking. "Will you please let her go peacefully?"

"I don't see a peaceful end to this at all."

The phone clicked off and Kaoru shivered. "God, no! Misao!" As she started to cry, she dialed Saitou.

His deep voice answered. "Well?" His alarm rose as he heard the weeping. "Tell me, woman!"

"He's doing this to make a statement about the government being unfair to him. He doesn't see a peaceful end to this."

Saitou's stomach clenched. He had to get Itachi out of this. She was the one good thing that had happened in his life in twenty years. He wouldn't lose her to some lunatic with a grudge against a government his weasel had nothing to do with. He lit a cigarette, needing something to calm his nerves.

………………………………...

Misao wiped sweat from her forehead, her nervousness kicking her body temperature up. This was the third hour of her ordeal. The front tires of her truck had been spiked long ago, but the rims of big trucks were so sturdy that she doubted they were even warping yet. The spiking slowed down the speed of the chase, but it didn't end it.

They were creeping down the highway at 20 miles per hour. She had bravely held her tears in for the first two hours, but past that was too much. All she could do to maintain her sanity was to try to imagine being on her date with Saitou, his glowing amber eyes dancing with barely concealed desire for her. That was when she loved his eyes the most, the warm glow in them turning her knees to jelly.

After three dates, she could safely say she was smitten with the lanky captain. No one had ever been as honest as Saitou with her, and honesty was what she valued above all else. Most men promised things they could never give her or tried to buy her affections with expensive gifts. That was what she hated the most. It made her feel like some sort of whore. All she wanted was honest words and a gentle touch. _And glowing amber eyes behind four strips of hair,_ she thought.

………………………………...

Chou was studying the screen next to Saitou. "Boss, why doesn't she just jump? The truck's going so slow it won't hurt her."

Saitou snorted in irritation. Negotiations had not been going well. The hijacker wouldn't answer some times and the longer Misao was in this situation the more danger there was. Chou's idiocy was not helping. "Ahou. There is a gun pointed at her side. She couldn't move fast enough to dodge the bullet."

Chou leaned closer to the screen. "Oh. Didn't see that."

Saitou let out a calming breath, suppressing the desire to choke the life out of his assistant. "This has gone on long enough. SWAT unit two, run two miles up ahead. Get your sniper ready on that overpass. You'll take out the hijacker."

Having a dead body in the truck would scare Misao, but he needed to get her out of there. Better to scare her than let her die.

He watched the unit rush up ahead so they could get in position. He called the hijacker. When the man picked up, Saitou tried to remain calm. "Well, have you thought of a way to reach a peaceful conclusion?"

"I told you already. There is no peaceful conclusion."

"Look. You already have a list of charges against you. But you'd be out of jail within ten years with good behavior. You kill that innocent girl and you will never again see the light of day. If you kill her, you'd be worse than the government you're speaking out against. No one would pay attention to your statement, labeling you an insane lunatic. You'd be forgotten within a few months. If you and the girl live, you could make your points heard in a more productive fashion."

"I'll consider."

The phone was clicked off and Saitou radioed the sniper team. "Stand down. He's considering a solution."

………………………………...

Kaoru was miles ahead on the road the truck was traveling. She pulled over to wait. She hadn't been allowed any more contact with the hijacker so the only thing she could give Misao was the sight of a friendly face, the knowledge that her friends were with her.

Kaoru's phone rang and she gave a slight smile as she noticed her home number. "Hello, Kenshin."

Kenshin grinned at the sound of his wife's voice. "Hello, koishii. Why aren't you home yet?"

Kaoru's jaw dropped. "Haven't you seen the news?"

Kenshin wordlessly turned on channel 8. His eyes widened as he saw a familiar eighteen-wheeler and then the caption made his heart lurch painfully. 'Trucker hijacked, taken as hostage. Man with gun is dangerous.'

"Misao-dono!"

Kaoru nodded, though he couldn't see her. "Yes. I was able to speak to the slime ball. He says he doesn't see a peaceful solution. That scares me, Kenshin. If he has nothing to lose, what's to say he won't kill Misao?" She started to sob again, worried sick over the whole thing.

Kenshin wished he was with her at that moment. The thought of his beloved wife all alone in this sort of situation made him feel useless. "It will be alright, koishii. I'm sure Saitou is working on it."

Kaoru took a few deep breaths to calm herself. "I know. And he's the best negotiator probably in Japan, but with a friend I've known for as long as I can remember, someone who's like a sister to me, I can't help but be terrified."

"I know."

………………………………...

Saitou growled as his phone rang. "Yes?"

"I ain't giving up. No way in hell."

Before the hijacker hung up, Saitou heard a sob from his Itachi. The phone clicked off and Saitou had to resist the urge to throw it at the wall of the van. "That's it! Get the state troopers out here. I want the engine shot out of that damn truck!"

Chou made a phone call and one mile up ahead, two trooper cars pulled out to join the pursuit. Saitou looked to Chou with an eyebrow raised. Chou grinned. "They were already on patrol up here. It's good luck for us."

Saitou watched eagerly as one of the troopers hung out of his window, a huge gun aimed at the truck's engine. A few shots were fired and the engine started smoking. The other trooper car's occupants fired shots in the other side of the engine. The truck screeched to a halt, unable to go further. Saitou delivered his orders. "I want one armored van on each side of the truck! Gunmen get into position, ready to fire!"

Saitou called the hijacker again. He watched, horrified, as the hijacker disappeared into the back of the truck where he couldn't be seen, taking Misao with him. His phone call was ignored. He weighed his options. He could wait it out, but there was no telling what was happening to his Itachi. He could try to gas him out, but the guy could kill Misao in the confusion. He could send his guys in there to drag the fool out, which could also get Misao killed. Although the last option was the best.

He made his decision and made a signal for his guys to go in the truck. But before they carried out the order his phone rang. A negotiator's phone ringing halts any orders previously given. He answered. "Yes?"

"I'll let her go. But I want to hold a press conference later to make my statement."

Saitou agreed, smirking. After he hung up he grinned. "Ahou. You lost your chance to cut a deal." There would be no press conference, but saying he agreed would free Misao.

He watched as the door on the driver's side of the truck swung open. Misao ran down the steps, going full speed toward the SWAT van. One of Saitou's officers ushered her to a safe spot behind the van, where an ambulance waited to check her for injuries.

Saitou waited for the hijacker to emerge for twenty minutes and snapped. "That's it! Gas him!"

Tear gas was launched into the truck, filling it. Seconds later, a haggard man stepped out, choking for air as he was wrestled to the ground by regular officers, SWAT members standing ready with guns on him. He was put into a police cruiser and taken to a jail in Tokyo.

As the officers wrapped up the loose ends, Saitou went over to the ambulance to find his Itachi shaken up, but in good health. "Hey, Itachi." The personnel surrounding the ambulance left to give them some privacy.

Misao smiled a teary smile up at Saitou. "I'm sorry. I know you hate crying." She scrubbed at her eyes and Saitou forced her hands to her lap.

"No. I hate crying for no reason, or women who cry all the time over everything. This is definitely something I would expect tears over." He frowned at Misao and she grabbed his neck as a huge sob erupted from her. He wrapped his arms about her waist, picking her up as he sat in the back of the ambulance and depositing her in his lap. "I was worried about you. Four hours is a long time to endure something like that."

Misao's sobs quieted as he rubbed her back soothingly. "You were worried?"

Saitou chuckled. "I'm only human, weasel. When someone I care about is in danger, I worry. But you tell anyone else this and there's gonna be trouble."

Misao smiled truthfully. "You care about me?"

Saitou rolled his eyes. "Are you just going to ask me questions all evening?"

Misao giggled as she tugged at a lock of his rogue bangs. "Maybe."

At Saitou's playful growl, she snuggled into his chest. "Wolfie?"

"Mm."

"I knew you would keep me safe."

Saitou grinned. That was the best thing he had ever heard. He tilted Misao's chin up, meeting her sea-green eyes with his amber ones, delighting in her sucked in breath that usually accompanied eye contact. He watched as her eyes fluttered closed as he leaned in to kiss her and then allowed his own to shut. He caressed her lips lightly with his, pulling back with a grin when she moved to deepen the contact. She made a noise of protest and Saitou placed his lips to hers again with a whisper, "Greedy."

This time he did deepen the kiss, pressing his lips firmly to hers. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip and she granted his entrance, tangling her tongue with his. Misao pulled back and tilted his head down to press a kiss to his forehead. "No more here."

Saitou nodded at her and they headed to a squad car to ride back to the station in.

…………………………….

Six months later

………………………………

Misao laughed with Kaoru as they watched Sanosuke and Saitou argue. Sanosuke was all worked up, red faced and pouting, while Saitou merely smoked with a bored expression. He noticed his weasel looking his way and smirked as he went to her. Kaoru spoke to him. "Congratulations, Saitou-san! I know Misao is excited about the upcoming wedding."

Saitou blew out a trail of smoke as he looked at his future bride. "I know. This whole engagement party was her idea. If it was up to me, we'd go over to the courthouse next weekend and just get it over with."

Misao pouted. "You spoil sport! I want a proper wedding!"

Kaoru excused herself to go find Kenshin and Saitou leaned closer to Misao's face. "Does that mean no more…fun…until after the wedding?"

Misao's face flushed as she sputtered before gathering her answer. "NO! I mean…we can still…you know. I'm not willing to give that up at all!"

Saitou's deep laughter washed over Misao and she smiled. She loved his laugh, if only he did it more often. Saitou grinned wickedly at her. "Why don't we get out of here and celebrate on our own?"

Misao's grin matched his. "Last one to the car is a rotten egg!" She bolted off, Saitou strolling behind her.

"Run if you must. Your Wolfie always catches his prey."

………………………………...

O.o I don't know. It was such a cool idea in my head and then my writing killed it. Ah well. Bad as it is, I had to post it or my mind would have killed me with the dang thing. I was tempted to go citrus-y but then chickened out. Maybe some day. Try not to be too harsh. I'll try harder next time. Hugs & Kisses!


End file.
